sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Armando
Armando is a high-ranking court official in Avalor under Chancellor Esteban and Queen Shuriki at the start of the special, ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'', and becomes a valuable ally to Princess Elena with helping retake Avalor from Shuriki. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' Armando is first seen with Esteban and Shuriki as they receive word that the Enchancia Royal Family has arrived and is waiting for them at the harbor. After Esteban and Shuriki pick them up and bring them to the Royal Palace, following after their outdoor meal is interrupted by the Jaquins, Armando offers to entertain Prince James and Princess Amber with a puppet show. Later, when Sofia returns after being gone for a short while, she is able to convince Shuriki to allow everyone to dance the Sambarossa, which Armando helps everyone else learn while Esteban plays guitar to provide the music. However, after Shuriki abruptly ends the dancing after Sofia stepped on her feet, Sofia asks that Armando play hide and seek with her and her siblings, which he agrees to. While he is counting, Sofia takes James and Amber aside to tell them to keep Armando busy for as long as they can. By the time Armando finds them, Princess Elena arrives to expose Shuriki for the liar and usurper that she is, and Armando can do little but watch as Skylar the Jaquin rescues Elena from being captured and escapes with her, while Sofia's family are sent to the dungeon by Shuriki. After Esteban orders the guards to treat them with the utmost respect due to being visiting royalty, Armando argues with him that they should help Elena now that they know she's still alive, but Esteban refuses, fearing more about his grandparents and Princess Isabel's well-being and not wanting to go against Shuriki at the moment, before telling Armando off and leaving, while Armando is left to contemplate what to do next. He soon bumps into Elena and Sofia when they reenter the castle through a secret entrance Elena remembered, and offers to help them with getting Sofia's family out of the dungeon. He manages to lure one of the guards away with saying Shuriki wanted to see them, but has to distract the second one while Sofia slips by to get the keys and let her family out, keeping him distracted long enough for King Roland to blind the guard from behind by placing a bucket on his head, and when the guard knocks himself out by walking into the wall, Armando quickly takes care of restraining him after he fell unconscious. Armando is then a witness as Elena explains everything about Sofia and the Amulet of Avalor to Roland and Queen Miranda, and they then return upstairs to watch as Mateo, grandson of Alacazar, releases Elena's grandparents and little sister from the painting they were placed in by Alacazar for their safety. He joins them as they head out to the balcony where Skylar, Migs, and several other Jaquins are waiting, but while Elena and Sofia escape on the Jaquins with their families and Mateo, Armando remains behind to avoid drawing suspicion from Shuriki and Esteban. When Elena and Sofia return, leading the citizens of Avalor City into the castle to confront Shuriki, as Shuriki's guards lose their nerve against the overwhelming odds and flee, Armando uses the moment to abandon Shuriki as well and side with Elena, watching as Esteban disarms her of her wand, throws it to Elena, and Elena breaks it in two, destroying Shuriki's magic and freeing Avalor from her tyranny. Afterwards, Armando takes the royal flag from a young child and passes it to Esteban to raise over the front steps of the Royal Palace to signify Avalor was free of Shuriki's reign and back under that of the Royal Family. Armando then celebrates as Elena takes her rightful place as Crown Princess of Avalor and successor to the throne after her late parents. ''Elena of Avalor'' After Elena reclaims her throne, Armando remains Chief of the Castle, doing a good job under Elena's reign, impressing her and Esteban over the next couple of years as Elena comes of age to become Queen. He is very paranoid regarding the legend of the Moth Fairy from the Spirit World, Orizaba, especially when it is proven true, and being humiliated by his older brother Santos teasing and insulting him until he is able to ignore him and prove just how responsible he can be in his position under Elena. He continues to serve as Avalor Castle's majordomo during Elena's reign as Elena grows closer and closer to coming of age to become Queen. Category:Males